Etheria (kingdom)
Etheria is the first kingdom of Encantadia and founder of the Etherian Empire. The choice of the word Hera may have been derived from the Greek goddess Hera, whose name translates to "Lady." History and Society Etheria was founded by Encantados who worshipped Ether for her ferocity and power after being turned into a giant serpent and abandoned as punishment for succumbing to her baser instincts and having an affair with fellow bathaluman Arde. These people called themselves etherians and established their kingdom at the heart of the land of Encantadia, where they flourished and prospered for many years. A deeply religious and ritualistic people, the etherians' special abilities spring from the power and protection of Ether, who communicates with them through their queen/high priestess. Because of this direct relationship and their nation's strategic location at the heart of Encantadia, Etheria had political and military dominion over the other, much younger nations located around it, notably Sapiro and Hathoria, who were both vassal states. The ethos of war runs deep in Etherian culture, demonstrated by the large and formidable army it maintains, and through which it exercises its will and power. Contests of strength are regularly held by the imperial court, with the best fighters richly rewarded for their achievements and those unable to perform well in combat shunned by society. The Etherian army, especially that of Hera Andal, is greatly feared by many Encantado for their ruthlessness and ferocity. All Etherians (nobility and commoner alike) have an identifying birthmark on their backs: the eyes of a snake (symbolic of Ether) surrounded by a leaf. Government Etheria has four noble houses or tribes - Hera Andal, Hera Sensa, Hera Volo and Hera Aega - listed hereunder with their members. Each tribe is headed by a king or queen. An Etherian royal is called a Heran and has the title Hera placed before their name. Though Hera Andal is the recognized ruling imperial house, all four houses are equal in power and influence. Each house has its own army, called upon to battle by the ruling monarch. All four houses are constantly battling for the Etherian throne, with members of each. ''Hera Volo'' Hera Volo's citizens are the timekeepers of Etheria. Their considerable strength comes from their ability to manipulate time. Notable members of Hera Volo's nobility are: * Juvila - the daughter of Cilatus, the leader of Hera Volo. * Cilatus - Leader of Hera Volo. He is the one who pushed Avria to seek out Memen and protect Avria's name as Queen. * Lip-aya - deceased wife of Cilatus, mother of Juvila and sister of Avria. ''Hera Andal'' Hera Andal is the imperial house of Etheria. Members of this house, especially the nobility, possess dominion over life and death through their extensive knowledge of the healing arts and sorcery. Notable figures in Hera Andal are: * Avria - Queen of Etheria and head of Hera Andal. She has the ability to inflict and/or cure any disease, and the only one who can commune with Ether. She is the original owner of the Kabilan and is one of the four Guardians of the Golden Hourglass. She also has the power to hurl pink Balls of Power from her hand and summon a phoenix. * Minea - Avria's (step)daughter who became queen of Lireo after the reigns of Cassiopea, Ursula and Demetria. She is a half Etherian and half Diwata. Her mother (unnamed) is a full blooded diwata presumably related to Ornia. Her father is unknown but implied to be an Etherian. Avria acquired her through murder. She is also the future mother of the four sang'gres not knowing that she herself is a Diwata. * Gurna - Half-Diwata and Half-Hathor. Dama and friend of Mine-a. Only she knows that Mine-a goes out to search for her father and kill him for leaving them. * Victu - General and supreme commander of the Hera Andal army. Loyal to Queen Avria and the Herans of Etheria. He was killed by Raquim prior to the fall of Etheria due to Sang'gre's changes. * Arkrey - One of the four guardians of the golden hourglass and Avria's brother. He poses as a Sapiryan head soldier and Asval's right hand man until his true colors are shown. ''Hera Sensa'' Hera Sensa is where Etheria's scribes, scholars and historians reside. Their strength comes from their ability to manipulate the minds of others, even their fellow Etherians. * Andora -One of the four guardians of the golden hourglass. Has the telekinetic powers and can see the past of anyone or anything she touches. * Animus - the son of Barkus who also fell in love with Juvila from Hera Volo, who was asked by Avria to kill Memen and Ornia. * Barkus - the leader of Hera Sensa who has the ability to hypnotize with the wave of his hand. He apparently is also in love with Juvila of Hera Volo. * Evades - brother of Barkus, Memen's teacher, and Cassiopea's caretaker. Later killed by a masked man (Arkrey) in the third book. * Memen - Half-Etherian and half-Diwata. Husband of Queen Avria. Fell in love with Ornia, a Diwata. He, along with his wife, was killed by his own nephew, Animus in the original timeline. Due to Sang'gre's changes, he was killed by Avria. ''Hera Aega'' The citizens of Hera Aega are known for their ability to manipulate the emotions of a person, often through the use of magical arrows. A nomadic people, members of this Hera are unique in that they are composed entirely of women. Hera Aega was not represented when Queen Avria called for an assembly due to internal matters but was present during the Unang Digmaan (First War). Notable members of its ruling house are: * As'nan - the mother of Odessa and sister of Ora. She is the leader of the most mysterious tribe in Etheria that practices unusual traditions and is made up of women. Ora killed her because she thinks that she is not worthy of the throne. * Odessa - The daughter of Asnan and guardian of the Olontre. * Ora - Asnan's sister and Odessa's antagonistic aunt. Believes that she is the only one worthy to be As'nan's successor as leader of Hera Aega. She told Odessa that she killed As'nan. She was killed by Odessa. Category:Encantadia Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2005-2006 Series